Feels of the dark
by TheCrazyFangirl5.0
Summary: La guerre des Géants est terminé. Mais les séquelles de la guerre vont bientôt provoquer la rupture de Percy et Annabeth. Percy partira dans une quête avec Nico, et les deux garçons vont se rapprocher. Désolé pour le résumé, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça.
1. Prologue

FANFICTION

 **Note d'Auteur : Salut lecteur ! Voilà ma toute première fanfiction, le prologue est très sommaire donc je posterai aussi le premier chapitre. Tous les personnages et les événements avant cette fanfiction appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Bonne lecture !**

 **Prologue**

POV du Narrateur

Trois mois. Trois mois que la Seconde Guerre des Géants était finie. Les dernières funérailles avaient été célébrées. Nico observait le feu engloutir le dernier linceul. Une fille d'Aphrodite. Il se dissout et disparut dans une dernière volute de fumée. C'était Nico qui avait assuré toutes les cérémonies, il y avait tenu. Bien sûr, personne ne s'y était opposé. Après tout, quoi de plus logique venant d'un fils d'Hadès.

Il se détourna du feu et se dirigea vers le bungalow d'Hadès, après avoir salué Will d'un hochement de tête.

Nico était surpris par les changements survenus durant les trois derniers mois. Il s'était aperçu d'apprécier de plus en plus la compagnie du blond. Il en était même venu à le considérer comme son ami le plus proche. Son confident. Oui, Will Solace avait réussi à passer à travers la barrière de froideur du fils d'Hadès pour y découvrir un jeune homme sarcastique et un cœur sensible qui ne s'était pas confié depuis bien longtemps.

En passant non loin du bungalow 3, Nico ne fut pas surpris de percevoir des éclats de voix s'échappant du bungalow de Poséidon. Certainement d'une nouvelle dispute. Malheureusement, il était devenu courant au Camp Half-Blood d'entendre Percy et Annabeth se disputer au loin. Le célèbre couple n'avait pas si bien résisté à son séjour au Tartare. Étrangement, personne ne commentait, sûrement dans l'espoir de voir les disputes cesser au fil du temps. Personne ne savait vraiment l'origine de ces disputes, bien qu'il fût évident qu'elles aient un rapport avec le Tartare. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui s'y était passé. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'Annabeth reprochait à Percy la noirceur qui s'était emparée de lui face à Achlys. Elle voulait que Percy promette de ne jamais se laisser tenter à nouveau par cette noirceur. De ne plus jouer avec des forces qui le dépassaient. De là venait les disputes. Percy ne comprenait pas qu'Annabeth puisse lui reprocher de lui avoir sauver la vies. C'était inconcevable pour lui. Le fait qu'elle évoque le sujet périodiquement dans l'espoir qu'il cède n'arrangeait pas son irritation. Bien au contraire, elle l'aggravait. Ainsi, les disputes étaient fréquentes, et l'ambiance tendue entre les leaders du Camp.

Nico n'était pas plus enchanté que les autres. Il semblait peut-être froid, mais il n'était pas un monstre. Il aimait Percy malgré ce qu'il lui avait affirmé trois mois plus tôt, et il ne pouvait supporter de voir Percy si blessé par ces constantes confrontations. Il espérait donc, autant que les autres bien que pour différentes raisons, que cette situation ne se prolongerait pas plus longtemps.

Il passa la porte de son bungalow et s'écroula sur son lit. Il était épuisé par les nombreux rituels, l'atmosphère lourde mêlée de deuil et de dispute, et par les émotions que tous cela lui procurait. Il finit bien vite par s'endormir, d'un sommeil mêlé de rêves de Percy et de cauchemars du Tartare.


	2. Chapitre 1: D'un rêve à une réalité

FANFICTION

 **N/A : Voilà le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Personnages et événements passés appartiennent toujours à Rick Riordan**

 **CHAPITRE 1 : D'un rêve à une réalité**

Nico se réveilla en sursaut après un énième cauchemar. Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues et la sueur sur son front. Il arrivait souvent que ses rêves et ses cauchemars finissent par se confondre. En repensant au cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé, il frissonna.

 _Nico se trouvait dans le Tartare, au bord du Cocyte, le fleuve des lamentations. Percy était également présent. Allongé sur la rive, son corps était agité par de violentes convulsions. Ses magnifiques yeux, similaires à l'océan, étaient brisés. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il hurlait, hurlait de douleur, son visage déformé par ses cris. Nico voulait que cela cesse, il voulait l'aider. Mais il était paralysé par la violence de la scène. Une voix, semblable à un sifflement, lui susurra à l'oreille d'un ton doucereux :_

 _« Regarde Nico, regarde ce qu'il subit par ta faute... Et tout cela pour quoi ? Un amour à sens unique, dont il ne ressent absolument rien. C'est toi qui lui inflige tout ça Nico. Si seulement tu n'étais pas amoureux de lui, tout serait différent. Il ne serait pas là, hurlant à s'en déchirer la gorge. Regarde-toi, impuissant devant lui. Que peux-tu faire, hein Nico, à part l'observer mourir en silence. »_

 _Nico sentait qu'il pleurait, des larmes amères et brûlantes. Il se débattait contre cette horrible torpeur qui le clouait sur place. Enfin, après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il réussit enfin à se mouvoir et se jeta auprès de Percy. Mais il était trop tard. Percy gisait au creux de ses bras, le corps brisé, les yeux vides, couvert de sang. Nico hurla, hurla de douleur, de tristesse et d'horreur..._

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était réveillé. Il secoua la tête, dans une veine tentative de chasser les souvenirs de ce cauchemar. Il se leva, s'habilla de son habituel T-shirt à têtes de mort et de son jean noir et sortit de son bungalow. Il cligna des yeux, ébloui par le glorieux soleil, à l'opposé de ce qu'il venait de revivre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les colonnes du réfectoire. Après avoir sacrifié une partie de sa nourriture à son père, Nico s'installa seul à sa table. Il vit Percy arriver à la table de Poséidon, bien vite rejoint par la fille d'Athéna. Nico détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir entourer les épaules de Percy de ses bras et lui chuchoter à l'oreille, quand lui-même ne souhaitait qu'une chose, enlacer le fils de Poséidon pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Si il avait maintenu son regard, il aurai peut-être vu Percy se dégager avec un léger rictus, et Annabeth s'asseoir à côté de lui, continuant à lui parler bien que moins proche de lui. Les yeux de Nico finirent par se reposer sur le garçon de ses rêves, pour le voir froncer les sourcils et chuchoter furieusement avec elle. S'enchaîna ensuite un échange plutôt houleux entre les deux demi-dieux, et bien vite le ton monta d'un cran.

« Annabeth, on en a déjà discuté, tu sais que je ne changerai pas d'avis.

_Mais Percy, tu sais que j'ai raison !

_Eh bien non justement, je ne pense pas que tu ais raison.

Annabeth recula, visiblement blessée par ses paroles.

_Tu disais que j'avais toujours raison...

_Les choses ont changées Annabeth...J'AI changé, et toi aussi. Dois-je te rappeler ce que nous avons vécu, ce que J'AI vécu pour toi.

_Tu sais très bien que tu n'en as pas besoin, et je te suis reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait. Mais tu dois revenir à la raison. Ton comportement n'est pas celui du garçon que j'aimais. Tu es différent, peut-être trop.

_Je vois. »

Le fils de Poséidon avait le regard dur et fixé sur Annabeth. Il reprit :

« Eh bien, si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter celui que je suis devenu pour toi, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire des efforts seul. C'est fini Annabeth, je ne peux plus. Tu es désormais célibataire, et libre de trouver un garçon moins _différent_. »

Il se leva, et après un dernier regard appuyé à une Annabeth en larmes, il s'en alla. Elle tenta de le rattraper , mais lorsqu'elle le retint par le poignet, il se dégagea brusquement et continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière.

Nico était abasourdi, comme tous les autres, par cette dispute aux paroles plus que mystérieuses. Qu'était devenu Percy ? Il ne semblait pas si différent, peut-être un peu sombre, mais quoi de plus logique, après avoir survécu au Tartare ? Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le couple rompe, il les pensait suffisamment unis pour surmonter cette épreuve. Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Comme tous les autres.

Il finit par sortir de son état de choc. Il se leva, son petit déjeuner complètement oublié, et partit à la recherche du brun. Il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver assis sur la plage, scrutant l'océan. Nico s'assit à ses côtés en silence, et l'observa durant quelques instants. Il détourna bien vite le regard, avant de commencer à fixer le beau brun. Il pouvait sentir l'aura de tristesse qui émanait du jeune héros. Ce qui le surprenait, c'était l'aura noire de colère qui l'entourait également. Nico se tourna à nouveau vers Percy et s'adressa à lui :

« Percy, est-ce que ça va ?

_Oh oui, tout va pour le mieux ! Je viens de quitter la femme avec qui je pensais finir ma vie car elle ne peut m'accepter pour qui je suis. Mais à part ça tout va bien ! »

Nico ressentit d'abord un pincement au cœur après la première phrase, mais ne se laissa pas démonter par son ton hargneux. _Di immortales_ soupira-t-il...

« Percy Jackson ! N'essaye même pas de jouer les sarcastiques avec moi. Je pense être plus doué que toi à ça. Tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Soudain, la colère sembla s'évaporer pour laisser place à la tristesse. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il baissa la tête, les yeux étroitement fermés. Nico ne put s'empêcher de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il ne l'aurait pas fait si il s'était attendu à une telle réaction. À ce simple contact, le sauveur de l'Olympe s'était jeté dans ses bras en une étreinte désespéré. Il sentait les larmes du héros lentement humidifier son T-shirt. N'étant pas habitué à ce genre de contact, le jeune demi-dieu lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, dans l'espoir de le réconforter quelque peu. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, que Nico ressentit comme des heures, Percy sembla se calmer et se redressa lentement. Il avait l'air gêné de s'être emporté ainsi. Nico avait l'air tout aussi gêné.

« Désolé Nico, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

_Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, dit précipitamment Nico. Tu...Tu veux en parler ?

_C'était tellement dur, dit doucement Percy. Trois moi qu'elle me harcelait avec ça. C'en est devenu insupportable. Tous les souvenirs remontaient à chaque fois qu'elle en parlait... »

Pas besoin de chercher très loin pour deviner de quoi il parlait. Le Tartare. Nico était le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il avait dû ressentir. Percy parlait en regardant dans le vide, les yeux hantés. Avant qu'il n'ait pu la stopper, la main de Nico se retrouva à nouveau sur l'épaule de Percy. Il ne le regretta pas longtemps quand Percy se raccrocha désespérément à celle-ci. Nico se haït pour le sentiment de contentement provoqué par l'idée que Percy puisse avoir besoin de lui. Puis Percy commença à parler. Tout ce qui s'était passé dans le Tartare. Tout. Nico écouta sans l'interrompre. La voix de Percy se brisa quand il en arriva à son face à face avec Achlys.

« Annabeth semblait avoir tellement peur de moi Nico. C'est ça qui m'a empêché de continuer. Mais sinon j'aurai continué. Jusqu'à ce que je la tue. Tu sais, la peur n'a plus quitté son regard depuis. Au début, je pensais que c'était par peur des monstres, un peu comme de la paranoïa. Puis un jour, durant une dispute, j'ai accidentellement fait exploser un geyser. C'est là que j'ai compris en la regardant. Elle me regardait et elle était terrifiée. C'est là que j'ai compris que c'était moi le monstre pour elle. J'étais prêt à tuer pour la protéger. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un monstre ? »

Il se tourna vers Nico avec un regard mêlé de confusion et de colère. Il reprit :

« Après ça, c'était encore pire. Dès que je faisais un geste un peu brusque, elle sursautait comme si j'allais l'attaquer. Elle ne me fait plus confiance. Elle a peur de moi, et de mes pouvoirs. Ça me rend fou. Ça me rend furieux. J'ai tout fait pour elle, je l'ai suivi jusque dans le Tartare, et maintenant ? Elle a peur de moi et ne veut même plus me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne peux plus le supporter. C'est tellement _injuste_. »

Nico fut surpris par le regard du brun. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, pareils aux plus grandes profondeurs de l'océan. Il y brillait une lueur furieuse, dangereuse mais non moins attirante. Nico se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

« Je suis désolée Percy. Si tu as besoin de moi, sache que je serai là pour t'aider.

_Tu n'as pas peur ?

_De quoi ?

_De moi ? Tu n'as pas peur ? Après tout ce que je t'ai raconté ?

Il semblait vraiment inquiet de savoir. Il pensait sincèrement que Nico ne voudrait plus l'approcher après ce qu'il lui avait confié. Bien qu'étonné par cette question, Nico répondit immédiatement :

_Non. »

Percy sembla surpris par la réponse du brun. Encore plus par la colère évidente sur le visage du fils d'Hadès et dans sa voix. Celui-ci poursuivit :

« Tu n'es pas un monstre Percy ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux yeux d'onyx. Comment peux-tu penser ça ! Tu devais sauver vos vies, tu n'avais pas le choix ! Comment peut-elle te le reprocher ! Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Parce que tes pouvoirs sont immenses ? Parce que tu serais capable de tuer pour protéger ceux que tu aimes ? Percy je suis un fils d'Hadès. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Et bien que cela puisse surprendre, je connais aussi l'amour. »

À ce constat, Percy remarqua la tristesse qui émanait des traits du demi-dieu. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander à qui pensait Nico pour qu'il soit si triste. Il n'insista pas bien qu'il soit très curieux sur l'identité du fautif.

« Je sais très bien que tu ne me feras jamais de mal, reprit Nico. J'ai confiance en toi. Je te confierai ma vie si tu me le demandais. »

Nico s'arrêta avant de sortir des âneries, qu'il était amoureux de lui pour n'en citer qu'une. Percy semblait au bord des larmes. Nico commença à paniquer, pensant qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

« Percy je ne...

_Merci Nico ! S'exclama le brun en l'enserrant étroitement. Merci de me faire confiance. Je peux compter sur quelqu'un après tout.

_Toujours mais...s'il-te-plaît je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les contacts physiques...

_Oups désolé j'avais oublié, dit Percy en se dégageant maladroitement. Merci encore.

_Pas de quoi. »

Nico était gêné d'admettre qu'il était heureux d'être le principal soutien de Percy. Peut-être qu'en faisant un effort, le beau brun finirait par le remarquer... Nico secoua la tête en se fustigeant d'espérer pour rien. Les deux demi-dieux étaient tombés dans un silence quelque peu gênant. Nico tenta de briser le silence qui devenait pesant.

« On devrait aller aux activités, ça va bientôt être l'heure.

_Oui tu dois avoir raison.

Percy ne semblait pas très enthousiaste... Il ne voulait probablement pas recroiser Annabeth.

_J'aurai besoin d'un partenaire de combat, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Un duel dans l'arène tout les deux ? Tenta Nico d'un air taquin pour lui remonter le moral. Il se leva et proposa sa main à Percy pour l'aider à se relever.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage du jeune homme fût plus que satisfaisant.

_D'accord, je suis partant. »

Il se saisit de la main de Nico et se leva d'un bond joyeux. Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers l'arène, pariant sur qui remporterai le combat en riant.


	3. Chapitre 2: 50 Nuances de combats

FANFICTION

 **N/A : Voilà le chapitre 2 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, toutes critiques constructives sont appréciées !**

 **CHAPITRE 2: 50 NUANCES DE COMBAT**

 _Cling._ Les deux épées se rencontrèrent dans un fracas de métal. Une heure qu'ils se battaientet Percy avait déjà pris la main une fois. Nico avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer. Quelle idée de porter un T-shirt aussi _serré_ lorsqu'on se battait. En effet, le T-shirt de Percy, trempé de sueur, était collé à son torse, ce qui en définissait tous les muscles. Le fils d'Hadès avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle plus que plaisant... Nico esquissa de justesse une attaque sur son flanc, opposant son épée.

 _Cling._ Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il ne perdrait pas une deuxième fois. Il était temps de montrer au fils de Poséidon ce dont il était vraiment capable. Sans lui laisser le temps d'attaquer de nouveau, il se fendit vers l'avant, manquant de peu la jambe du demi-dieu. Prétendant de perdre l'équilibre, il se laissa tomber en avant. Percy, tombant dans le piège, abaissa son épée pour tenter de le toucher. Nico, un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres, prit appui sur ses jambes et effectua un salto impeccable par-dessus un Percy abasourdi. Il profita de la surprise de son opposant pour atterrir derrière lui, se retourner et lui donner un coup de pied dans son joli derrière, l'envoya tête la première dans le sable de l'arène. Mais celui-ci se releva bien vite et contre-attaqua.

 _Cling._ Une nouvelle fois, les épées se rencontrèrent, mais avant que Percy ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, Nico enchaîna coup sur coup, abattant son épée de fer stygien sans répit contre _Anaklusmos._ Il tournoyait sur lui-même, apportant vitesse et puissance à ses coups. Percy, complètement pris par surprise devant cette férocité, ne pouvait que parer les coups du mieux qu'il pouvait en reculant. Bien vite, il rencontra un mur et dut s'arrêter. Nico en profita pour crocheter l'épée de Percy avec la sienne, la faisant tomber au sol.

 _Cling._ Nico plaqua Percy de son corps contre le mur, son épée sous la gorge. Tous les deux étaient à bout de souffle, haletant. Le regard d'onyx était plongé dans les yeux vert océan, une lueur de triomphe et de fierté dans le regard.

 _Wow,_ pensa Percy. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'agilité et de vitesse de la part du jeune demi-dieu. Ils se regardèrent encore pendant quelques instants, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. En sortant du Tartare, Percy était trop épuisé physiquement et mentalement pour s'en apercevoir, mais Nico avait vraiment grandi. Ses yeux étaient seulement quelques centimètres en-dessous de ceux de Percy, qui était surpris du peu d'attention qu'il avait porté à Nico. Il se sentit aussitôt coupable, se fustigeant d'être un aussi piètre ami.

Comme Percy scrutait Nico, celui-ci se rendit compte de leur proximité, rougit brusquement et s'écarta en détournant rapidement le regard. Percy se décolla du mur, observant le jeune homme se pencher pour ramasser son épée. Il suivit son cou, la ligne de son dos, ses longues jambes fuselées... Nico avait grandi, s'était musclé, et le résultat n'était pas déplaisant à voir... Percy secoua brusquement la tête, surpris par ce qu'il venait de penser. C'est là qu'il vit que Nico lui tendait son épée, les joues toujours très rouges.

« Wow Nico, s'exclama Percy, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi agile. D'où tu sors ces enchaînements ? C'est incroyable !

_Tu sais, répondit Nico, un petit sourire aux lèvres, j'avais beaucoup de temps à perdre aux Enfers... Je l'ai mis à profit pour mettre au point quelques mouvements et m'entraîner.

_Bien joué, c'était impressionant.

_Merci, rougit encore Nico sous le compliment.

_Tu vas pouvoir te vanter d'avoir battu le sauveur de l'Olympe à l'épée, plaisanta Percy.

_Comme si c'était quelque chose d'impossible, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. »

Nico était très fier d'avoir battu Percy, bien qu'il plaisanta à ce sujet. Il se tourna vers la sortie et vit qu'Annabeth était à l'entrée de l'arène, ses yeux gris d'orage fixés sur lui. Nico fut soudain gêné. Depuis combien de temps les observait-elle ? Avait-elle vu la fin du combat ?

Voyant Nico perdre son sourire, il se tourna à son tour pour voir la cause de son changement d'humeur. Il vit à son tour Annabeth qui fixait Nico, et fronça les sourcils devant le regard pénétrant de la blonde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait encore ? Pourquoi ce regard furieux ?

Elle finit par s'approcher, se dirigeant vers Percy comme si Nico n'existait pas. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Depuis quand Percy et Nico étaient-ils aussi proche. Elle n'avait pas manqué les rougeurs sur les joues de Nico lorsqu'il s'était éloigné de Percy... Serait-il possible que... Elle devrait avoir une conversation avec le fils d'Hadès un de ces jours. Pour le moment, elle s'adressa à Percy :

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? En privé de préférence.

Nico s'esquissa, voulant éviter une catastrophe.

_Je crois que je vais y aller...

_Non Nico, reste-là. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire Annabeth.

_S'il-te-plaît Percy, tu ne le pensais pas sérieusement...

_Bien sûr que si. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai avec quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas croiser mon regard. Maintenant, excuse-moi je dois aller prendre une douche. Nico, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Percy se dirigea vers la sortie sans se retourner. Nico croisa le regard furieux d'Annabeth. C'est là que s'engagea un véritable combat de regard. Nico n'était pas en tord ici, et il ne baisserait pas les yeux le premier. Après quelques secondes, elle détourna furieusement la tête et s'en alla. Nico, ravi de sa deuxième victoire, courut rattraper Percy.

« Percy, est-ce que ça va ?

Il était vraiment inquiet pour le fils de Poséidon. Celui-ci soupira.

_Oui Nico ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je vais aller prendre une douche, on se voit plus tard.

Tentant de ne pas penser aux images qu'impliquait Percy dans une douche, Nico répondit les joues en feu d'une petite voix :

_Okay, à tout à l'heure. »

Nico se dirigea vers sa cabine, où il prit également une douche froide. Le combat plus l'idée de Percy dans une douche amenaient des images un peu trop insistantes. Une fois calmé, il réfléchit, laissant couler l'eau le long de son visage. Il était toujours un peu honteux de penser ce genre de chose, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blâmer pour ça, bien que Will lui ait déjà dit que c'était ridicule, que c'était naturel. Bien que soutenu par ses amis, Nico ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour continuer à avoir des sentiments pour Percy, et par conséquent de s'auto-blâmer d'essayer attirer son attention. Cela l'amenait souvent à se rabaisser plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Soupirant, Nico pensa qu'il avait encore beaucoup de combat invaincus à son actif.

De son côté, Percy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'intervention d'Annabeth, qui le rendait furieux. Il ne comptait pas revenir en arrière, il était décidé à aller de l'avant. Il était surpris lui-même de la vitesse à laquelle il s'était remis de sa rupture. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Sa discussion avec Nico l'avait fait réaliser que sa relation avec Annabeth n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait dans une relation amoureuse. Il était temps d'y mettre fin. Un couple devait être en confiance, pas effrayé l'un de l'autre. De plus, le regard furieux qu'elle dirigeait vers Nico était plus que rageant. C'était le seul qui était venu le réconforter et qui l'avait vraiment aidé depuis ces 3 derniers mois. Raison de plus pour être en colère contre elle. Un jour, ils redeviendraient peut-être amis, mais pour l'instant, il préférait garder ses distances. Sur ce, il sortit de sa douche, enfila son jean et son T-shirt du camp et se dirigea vers le réfectoire.

Nico arriva peu de temps après Percy, lui envoyant un sourire en passant. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour et Nico en fut heureux. Il prit sa nourriture et en sacrifia une partie à son père ainsi qu'un partie à Poséidon. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'était surpris à en sacrifier une part au père de Percy à chaque repas, priant pour que le jeune homme se remette de son expérience de la guerre. Il s'installa à sa table, et déjeuna tranquillement. La journée se déroula comme n'importe quelle autre, selon les critères des demi-dieux : volley-ball, combat dans l'arène, escalade du mur de lave ou travail aux champs de fraises selon ses aptitudes.

Arriva enfin l'heure du feu de camp, que Nico était prêt à déserter. Mais Percy n'était pas du même avis. C'est donc avec un fils d'Hadès ronchon assis à côté de lui que Percy commença à chanter. Il ne chantait pas si bien que ça, mais il y mettait tellement d'entrain que c'en était touchant. Au bout de quelques chansons, Nico était moins renfrogné mais ne chantait toujours pas, malgré l'insistance de Percy.

Puis les enfants d'Apollon entamèrent ''En route vers la Grèce''. Nico avait toujours adoré cette chanson. Elle lui rappelait la nostalgie qu'il avait de son enfance, et le retour aux temps ancestraux. Malgré ce ton un peu triste, Nico n'en était que plus heureux, car il réalisait qu'il avait trouvé des amis, et peut-être même une famille à la Colonie. Il se mit donc à chanter, oubliant qu'il se trouvait au feu de camp, devant tous les pensionnaires. Percy s'interrompit lorsque Nico commença à chanter, pour reprendre de plus belle avec un grand sourire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais Nico avait un petit accent italien adorable lorsqu'il parlait,encore plus lorsqu'il chantait. Okay, Percy décida d'ignorer qu'il venait d'avoir cette pensée, mais Nico avait vraiment une voix magnifique. Il ne chantait pas très fort, mais suffisamment pour que ses amis l'entende. Ils furent tous heureux de l'expression apaisée sur le visage du jeune demi-dieu.

Bientôt, la chanson se termina et tous se dirigèrent vers leur cabine. Après un petit sourire malicieux de la part de Will, que Nico s'obligea à ignorer, celui-ci se dirigea vers sa cabine, laissant Nico et Percy marcher côte à côte en silence. Percy donna finalement un coup d'épaule taquin à Nico.

« Tu m'avais cahcé que tu avais une voix en or... Est-ce que c'est à force de traîner avec Will ?

Percy rigola doucement, montrant qu'il n'était pas très sérieux sur la dernière question. Nico rougit furieusement :

_Oh, tu m'as entendu.

_Oui, c'était vraiment superbe, tu devrais chanter plus souvent. Bonne nuit Nico. »

C'était bien Percy ça. Lâcher une bombe pour ensuite s'en aller comme si de rien n'était dans sa cabine, refermant la porte derrière lui. Nico entra à son tour et s'écroula sur son lit. Décidément, la journée avait été bien longue après une nuit si courte. Nico repensa aux combats qu'il avait gagné aujourd'hui, et ne put s'empêcher d'espérer avoir gagné des points auprès du fils de Poséidon. Il entendit soudain toquer à sa porte. Il se leva et ouvrit, découvrant la tête blonde de Will. Celui-ci entra d'un pas sautillant, et s'asseya sur le lit de Nico, pas le moins du monde impressionné par la noirceur de la cabine. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait discuter avec Nico au sein du bungalow 13.

« Aloors, qu'est-ce que Percy raconte de beau ?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Solace.

_Oh allez ! Je vous ai vu marcher tous les deux jusqu'ici ! Raconte-moi tout !

_Eh bien... Il a peut-être mentionné qu'il trouvait ma voix ''superbe'' et que je ''devrais chanter plus souvent'', dit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

_Peut-être mentionné ? Hmmm je vois et tu as dû lui répondre quelque chose de très intelligent je suppose?dit-il en souriant largement.

_Si au moins j'avais eu le temps de répondre, s'exclama-t-il avec une petite moue.

_Bah, tu trouveras bien le moyen de lui rendre le compliment, j'en suis sûr. Bon, ceci dit, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Death Boy.

_Bonne nuit Will.

Ils se saluèrent et Will sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Nico enfila son pyjama et s'endormit, épuisé par sa longue journée.


	4. Chapitre 3: Un karaoké me rend populaire

FANFICTION

 **N/A : Chapitre 3 terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Personnellement, j'en suis plutôt contente. Je vais tenter des titres un peu plus humoristiques dans le style de l'Oncle Rick. Je ne sais pas si ils vaudront les siens, mais autant essayer. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! (Ils seront à la première personne mais pas toujours du même point de vue, à vous de deviner, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas très difficile * rire * )**

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Un karaoké me rend populaire...je crois**

Un mois plus tard, la vie continuait à la Colonie. Percy était toujours présent, ayant décidé de rester en tant que pensionnaire toute l'année. Annabeth était partie une semaine après leur rupture à San Francisco pour poursuivre ses études et fuir la tension omniprésente provoquée par la présence de Percy.

Le brun aux yeux verts, quand à lui, s'était considérablement rapproché de Nico, appréciant la personnalité sarcastique du demi-dieu lorsqu'il ne s'isolait pas du monde. Ils combattaient tous les jours, et Nico avait même accepté de lui apprendre quelques uns de ses enchaînements. Nico était plus qu'heureux de ces séances particulières, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Will un jour où ils discutaient sur la plage.

« Alors comme ça, tu donnes des leçons particulières à Percy ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suggestif.

Ignorant le sarcasme employé par Will, il répondit :

_Oui, il dit qu'il veut, je cite, avoir l'air aussi ''badass'' que moi lorsqu'il combat.

Nico ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase. Percy le trouvait cool, et il adorait ça. Lorsqu'il vit le sourire narquois de Will, il le frappa au bras. Fort.

_Aïe ! C'était vraiment obligatoire ? s'exclama le blond en se frottant le bras.

_Oui, répondit le fils d'Hadès avec un regard noir.

_Sérieusement Nico, fais attention.

_Will je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque pas de l'oublier, dit-il d'un ton amer. Il n'arriva pas à dissimuler à quel point cela le blessait, pas à Will.

_Je me fais juste du soucis pour toi.

Il entoura ses épaules d'un bras, dans un câlin réconfortant. Will faisait parti des rares personnes, avec Hazel, à qui Nico ne refusait pas le contact physique rapproché, surtout les câlins. Il les appréciait dans toutes leur simplicité, et le réconfortaient plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

_Je sais Will, mais ce n'est pas la peine, je sais ce que je fais.

Will ne semblait pas convaincu.

_Bon d'accord, dit-il finalement en rigolant, du moment que tu ne te noies pas en bavant devant Percy.

Outré Nico le frappa encore. Encore plus fort.

_Je ne bave pas !

_Bien sûr que si ! Ne nie pas !

_Bon peut-être un peu, admit-il. Mais après tout, impossible de se noyer avec un fils de Poséidon, non ?

Will rit à nouveau.

_C'est sûr, aucun soucis de ce côté-là ! Tu viens au karaoké ce soir ? »

Le bungalow d'Apollon avait demandé à Chiron l'autorisation d'organiser une grande soirée karaoké sur projecteur pour le camp. Chiron avait accepté, se disant qu'un peu de changement ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Selon Nico, c'était une idée complètement stupide.

« Will, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller ! Tu sais que je ne chanterai pas devant autant de monde.

_Allez!Tu chanteras avec moi !

_Non Will, je ne viendrais pas.

_Même si Percy lui viendra ?

Nico grogna, sachant que le combat étai perdu d'avance.

_Bon très bien. Mais c'est vicieux de ta part Solace,je me vengerai !

_ _Di immortales,_ je suis terrifié ! »

Ils se séparèrent au réfectoire et s'installèrent chacun à leur table. Percy arriva bientôt avec un grand sourire.

« Salut Nico ! J'espère que tu viens ce soir !

_Oh non ! Pas toi aussi ! Ca fait une semaine que Will me rabâche les oreilles avec cette soirée !

_Allez Nico ce sera drôle ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul quand même ! »

Et là, Percy sortit l'arme fatale. Il lui fit de grands yeux larmoyants, et sortit sa lèvre inférieure d'un air boudeur. Nico détourna le regard, mais c'était trop tard. Il avait une fois de plus était envoûté par ces yeux verts. Ce garçon était vraiment trop adorable pour son propre bien. Il grogna encore. Il faisait cela trop souvent ce jour-là.

« Bon d'accord...

_Super ! Tu verras ce seras drôle ! Comme ça tu cacheras mon chant de casserole avec ta voix d'ange. »

Avec un clin d'œil, il s'assit à la table de Poséidon. Nico, encore rouge du compliment, garda la tête dans son assiette jusqu'à la fin du repas. Il continua ensuite ses activités, et l'après-midi passa bien trop vite à son goût.

Bientôt arriva l'heure du karaoké et une boule d'angoisse avait pris place dans son estomac. Le feu de camp était immense, au moins trois mètres de hauteur et d'un rouge flamboyant. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement. Tous étaient excités à l'idée de chanter comme des idiots ! Nico rejoignit les autres sur un des bancs, en priant pour ne pas passer en premier. Les dieux durent l'entendre, car ce fut Will qui commença sur _You are my sunshine_ de Willie Nelson. Du moment que Nico ne devait pas chanter, il se surprit à apprécier la soirée et de chantonner par moments. Mais bien vite, son nom fut appelé.

« Allez Nico ! C'est ton tour ! »

Il refusa fermement, mais de grands yeux boudeurs de Will et Nico le firent se lever. Heureusement, Nico avait préparé une chanson au cas où. Il fit défiler les chansons et trouva bien vite la premières notes de _The Kill_ de 30 Seconds to Mars s'élevèrent. Il commença à chanter d'une voix tremblante, nerveux.

 _What if I wanted to break_

Nico gardait les yeux fixés sur les paroles, bien qu'il connaisse la chanson par cœur. Cela l'aidait à ne pas penser aux centaines de pensionnaires TRÈS silencieux qui l'observait.

 _Laugh it all off in your face_

 _What would you do ?_

Il se sentait déjà plus confiant, pleinement concentré sur la musique et les sentiments qu'elle lui procurait. Cette chanson, elle était pour lui tous les mots qu'il avait si peu dits, tous les actes de défis qu'il ne pouvait commettre.

 _What if I fell to the floor_

La tristesse. La nostalgie. Le chagrin.

 _Couldn't take all this anymore_

La colère. La honte. L'envie d'en découdre.

 _What would you do, do ,do ?_

Sa voix ne portait plus une once d'hésitation, elle était puissante et pleine de défi. Il chanta les paroles suivantes de toute la force de ses poumons, les yeux fermés, transporté par la musique.

 _Come break me down_

 _Bury me, bury me_

 _I am finished with you_

La musique reprit un rythme plus lent.

 _What if I wanted to fight_

 _Beg for the rest of my life_

 _What would you do ?_

Il rouvrit les yeux sans vraiment regarder personner, mais son regard d'onyx se porta inconsciemment sur Percy.

 _You say you wanted more_

 _What are you waiting for_

 _I'm not running from you_

Cette fois, son regard se riva sur Percy et croisa les yeux vert océan. Il chanta le refrain, plongé dans son regard.

 _Come break me down_

 _Bury me, bury me_

 _I am finished with you_

 _Look in my eyes_

 _You're killing me, killing me_

 _All I wanted was you_

Soudain ses épaules se relâchèrent et il baissa les yeux. C'était pour lui les paroles les plus importantes de la chanson, et il comptait bien les chanter juste. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et laissa sa voix s'amplifier, s'intensifier, monter vers de plus hautes notes.

 _I tried to be someone else_

 _But nothing seemed to change_

 _I know now, this is who I really am inside_

 _Finally found myself_

 _Fighting for a chance_

 _I know now, this is who I really am !_

Il laissa sa voix se reposer après cette note particulièrement difficile, le temps de l'instrumentalisation. Il reprit, les bras grands ouverts en signe de défi.

 _Come break me down_

 _Bury me, bury me_

 _I am finished with you, you, you_

Il ne savait plus à qui penser. Percy. Son Père. Sa sœur. Sa mère. Les Dieux. Tout se mélangeait, et tous ses sentiments se déversaient dans la chanson.

 _Look in my eyes_

 _You're killing me, killing me_

 _All I wanted was you_

 _Come break me down_

 _Break me down_

 _Break me down_

Il chanta enfin dans un souffle les dernières paroles.

 _What if I wanted to break ?_

 _Bury me, bury me_

 _What if I ?_

 _What if I ?_

 _What if I ?_

 _What if I ?_

 _Bury me_

 _Bury me_

Il releva les yeux, réalisant qu'il venait de s'époumoner devant tous le Camp. Mort de honte, le rouge aux joues, il se rassit et tenta de s'enfoncer dans le sol, sans succès. Voilà, il s'était rendu ridicule devant toute la Colonie. Il ne finirait pas d'en entendre parler. Il était peut-être temps d'envisager une descente aux Enfers.

Les pensionnaires restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants. C'était impressionnant. Tout le camp s'était tu et avait religieusement écouté Nico. Sa voix avait pris une intensité phénoménale. On l'aurait dit marqué par la bénédiction d'Apollon. Percy était époustouflé. Il pensait que Nico chantait bien, mais c'était un euphémisme ? Sa voix était vraiment celle d'un ange, et il était triste qu'il la cache.

D'un coup, tous le monde se leva dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Nico releva la tête, stupéfait. Tout le monde le regardait, et toujours très rouge, il entendit de nombreux ''Wahou'' et de ''Bravo Nico !'. Bientôt, tous scandaient son nom.

« NICO !NICO ! NICO ! »

Agréablement surpris, Nico sourit timidement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée et fut surpris d'y voir Rachel, les yeux entièrement verts. Il tapota Percy à l'épaule et désigna Rachel d'un signe de tête. Percy se leva, et suivit de Will et Nico, s'approcha d'elle. Tout le monde la fixait dans un silence de mort. Le feu avait réduit de moitié, et avait tourné à un violet lugubre. Une fumée verte sortit soudainement de sa bouche, annonçant l'arrivée d'une prophétie...

 **N/A : Wouhou ! Mon premier cliffhanger ! Désolé mais c'était trop tentant ! Au moins vous aurez deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! La prophétie sera révélée au prochain chapitre ! À bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	5. Chapitre 4

FANFICTION

 **N/A : Et voilà ! Le chapitre 4 est prêt ! Sorry not sorry pour le dernier chapitre, mais il fallait que je coupe pour laisser la place à celui-ci ! Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **Mabika66 : Merci pour ta review chaleureuse, elle m'a rendue très heureuse. Moi aussi, j'adore écrire du point de vue de Nico, je suis un peu restée sur ma faim de ce côté-là dans les Héros de l'Olympe. Pour te répondre, je suis partie du principe que Nico s'était confessé, mais a toujours des sentiments pour Percy (j'ignore donc le dernier livre de Rick _The Hidden Oracle_ et je garde Will et Nico en meilleurs amis plutôt qu'en couple). Ravie de voir que la rapidité de publication te plaît, j'ai peur que cela ne dure pas très longtemps avec l'arrivée de septembre. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Une stupide prophétie m'envoie à l'infirmerie**

 _Une fumée verte sortit soudainement de sa bouche, annonçant l'arrivée d'une prophétie..._

 _Les fils de l'Océan et des Enfers s'uniront_

 _Sur ordre de la Sagesse enragée, ils agiront_

 _Pour réunir le Gorgonéïon et l'égide en un seul ouvrage_

 _Qu'ils ramèneront dans la cave aux multiples orages_

 _Mais pour cela, de longues épreuves ils devront traverser_

 _Affronter leur fatal défaut, surgis du passé_

 _Et ainsi un avenir uni pourra être assuré_

La fumée disparut, et Rachel fut rattrapée de justesse par Percy et Nico qui l'allongèrent à l'endroit prévu. Elle se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, un air confus sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Quand suis-je sortie de ma grotte ?

_Il semblerait que tu viennes de délivrer une nouvelle prophétie jeune Oracle, dit Chiron d'un air grave.

À ces mots, elle pâlit considérablement.

_Pas...Pas une nouvelle Grande Prophétie j'espère ?

_Je ne pense pas non, mais suffisamment importante pour une quête.

Il se tourna vers les demi-dieux qui l'observaient toujours en silence.

_Je suppose que personne ne doute de qui doit se charger de cette quête, soupira-t-il, l'air las.

Percy soupira. On le traitait souvent de Cervelle d'Algues, mais même lui avait compris qui devrait faire le sale boulot. Encore. Il s'avança d'un pas, l'air résigné.

_J'accepte la quête, annonça-t-il.

_Moi aussi, enchaîna Nico.

_Bien, allons jusqu'à la Grande Maison pour en discuter calmement. Tous les autres campeurs doivent immédiatement rejoindre leurs cabines pour le couvre-feu. » dit-il avant de s'éloigner accompagné des fils des Trois Grands.

Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Maison, complètement vide. Monsieur D avait été autorisé à prendre une année libre de ses fonctions de directeur de la Colonie. Tous le monde en était ravi, Percy le premier. Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine, Percy et Nico face-à-face et Chiron en bout de table dans son fauteuil roulant. Ils s'observèrent d'un air sombre durant quelques instants. Percy prit finalement la parole :

« Il faut qu'on analyse la prophétie, au moins pour savoir par où commencer. »

Malgré sa voix aux airs calmes et détachés, Nico ne fut pas dupe. Il voyait dans les yeux du fils de Poséidon toute la colère qu'il tentait de contenir. Elle ne lui était pas étrangère, bouillonnant aussi dans sa poitrine. Une fois de plus, ils étaient les pions des Dieux, et cela devenait franchement frustrant. N'apprenaient-ils donc jamais de leurs erreurs. Deux guerres n'étaient-elles pas suffisantes pour leur faire réaliser que leur comportement devait changer, et rapidement. Non bien sûr, les Dieux avaient d'autres préoccupations, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

« On sait déjà que le premier vers s'adresse à nous deux, dit Nico d'un ton amer.

_On peut aussi supposer que ''La Sagesse enragée'' n'est autre qu'Athéna, observa Percy.

_Et ''sur les ordres'' signifie qu'il va falloir s'attendre à sa visite d'ici peu.

Tous avaient le même visage anxieux.

_Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'est ''le Gorgonéïon'' ? Pitié, dites-moi que c'est seulement une nouvelle expression à la mode comme ''swag'' ou ''thug life''...

_Malheureusement, ce n'est autre que la très charmante tête décapitée de Méduse la Gorgone, d'où son nom.

_C'est bien ce que je craignais. Et l'égide ?

_Le bouclier d'Athéna, répondit Chiron, sur lequel se trouvait le Gorgonéïon.

_''En un seul ouvrage''... Non... Il ne faudrait quand même qu'on... J' y crois pas...murmura Nico

_Hum Nico, tu pourrais t'expliquer ?

_Percy, et si on devait reconstituer Aégis ? L'égide d'Athéna ?

_ Super, de mieux en mieux... s'énerva Percy. Comment est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? Non mais sérieusement ?

_Il serait sage d'aller rendre visite aux enfants d'Héphaïstos prochainement, indiqua Chiron.

_Oh je t'en prie Chiron, ne me parle pas de sagesse ou je fais un malheur !

_Percy, sois raisonnable, une prophétie a été annoncé, tu ne peux t'y soustraire...

_Sans blague ? Comme si je n'étais pas au courant ! J'en ai marre Chiron ! Marre de toutes ces prophéties, de toutes ces quêtes ! J'en peux plus tu ne comprends donc pas ! Non bien sûr, il faut être ''raisonnable'' ! Eh bien tu sais quoi ! Je te dis MERDE ! ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE VOIR ! VOUS ET VOS PROPHETIES À LA CON ! »

Il se leva brutalement, renversant sa chaise au passage, et sortit en courant. Chiron soupira, le visage caché dans ses mains. Jamais Nico ne l'avait vu aussi fatigué, aussi usé. Comme si les trois derniers millénaires venaient de tomber sur lui dans une chape de plomb, affaissant ses épaules et ridant les plis de son visage.

« Je vais aller lui parler Chiron » dit Nico, une main compatissante sur l'épaule du centaure.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement. Les yeux du centaure brillaient. Nico sortit avant de pouvoir confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de larmes dans les yeux de son mentor.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la plage, mais pas de Percy à l'horizon. Il se rendit ensuite au Lac où il interrogea les naïades, mais pas de trace du fils de Poséidon. Il vérifia dans tous ses endroits favoris, à travers tout la Colonie, mais aucun signe du demi-dieu. Il arriva finalement au Poing de Zeus, mais toujours pas de Percy. Il décida finalement de retourner voir Chiron lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Des cris, comme portés par le vent. Mais il n'y avait pas de vent... Il sortit son épée et se rapprocha à pas prudents de l'origine des cris...

« J'EN AI MARRE ! MARRE D'ÊTRE UN PION ! MARRE DE ME FAIRE AVOIR À CHAQUE FOIS ! »

Nico arriva dans une clairière. Le fils de Poséidon se tenait au milieu d'un véritable ouragan. Des rafales de vent brisaient les branches des pins, des trombes d'eaux s'abattaient par milliers de litres. Chaque cri du demi-dieu était accompagné par un coup d'épée dans un arbre ou un rocher. Des fragments s'en détachaient sous la force des coups pour tournoyer dans les airs, en projectiles mortels, mais Percy ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, noyé dans sa colère.

« POURQUOI ILS NE VEULENT PAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX ! J'EN AI MARRE ! TOUJOURS PLUS ! J'AI COMBATTU KRONOS ! JE SUIS ALLE AU TARTARE ! ET COMMENT ILS ME REMERCIENT ! ENCORE UNE QUÊTE ! ENCORE UNE NOUVELLE FACON DE MOURIR ! J'EN AI MARRE! »

Nico, arrosé de la tête au pied, tentant d'éviter les projectiles, se rapprocha de Percy et l'appela :

« Percy ! Arrête ! Tu vas détruire la Colonie ! Calme-toi ! »

Mais il ne semblait pas entendre, alors Nico se rapprocha encore, malgré les projectiles qui le heurtaient sans cesse. Une douleur soudaine aux côtes le fit tomber à genoux. La tempête amplifiait de minute en minute. Ignorant la douleur, il hurla une dernière fois :

« PERCY ! STOP ! »

Celui-ci se retourna enfin. Nico prit peur, mais ne le montra pas. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, ses poings étaient blancs, agrippées à _Anaklusmos_ d'une poigne de fer. Mais Nico était surtout choqué par son visage. Ses traits étaient durcis par la haine, sa bouche formait un rictus menaçant, et ses yeux... ses yeux étaient d'un vert foncé, presque noir, emplis de colère, de douleur, de frustration. Puis ils se posèrent sur Nico, et retrouvèrent leur couleur caractéristique. Le vent se calma, l'eau coula jusqu'à la rivière, les fragments de roche et de bois tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Percy courut à ses côtés et s'accroupit face à lui, ses yeux maintenant emplis d'horreur et d'affolement.

« Oh par les dieux, Nico, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait... est-ce que ça va ? Où es-ce que tu as mal ?

_Ce n'est rien Percy, je vais bien.

Ses propos étaient démentis par la douleur dans sa voix.

_Non tu ne vas pas bien, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Avant que Nico ne puisse protester, Percy glissa une main dans son dos et au creux de ses genoux et le porta comme une jeune mariée. Rouge comme une tomate, Nico retrouva soudain sa voix :

« Percy qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Repose-moi tout de suite je vais marcher !

_Non, tu es blessé cela ira beaucoup plus vite comme ça. »

Malgré les protestations de Nico, il continua son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où il fut accueilli par un Will plus que surpris.

« Percy ? Qu'est-ce que tu...Nico ! Oh par les dieux tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_On t'expliquera plus tard Will, pour l'instant occupe-toi de Nico. »

Il entra sans rien dire d'autre et l'assit précautionneusement dans un lit. Will l'examina attentivement en notant sur une feuille ses observations. Puis finalement il se redressa avec un soupir.

« Bon, c'est moins pire que ce que je pensais, mais tu as quand même une côte cassée et de nombreux bleus sans compter les échardes, rien que ne pourront arranger nectar et ambroisies. Ne peux-tu donc éviter les ennuis cinq minutes ?

_Apparemment pas, dit-il d'un ton taquin bien que douloureux.

Will soupira.

_Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut, mais d'abord je dois te retirer ces échardes.

_Laisse Will, va chercher l'ambroisie, je vais lui retirer.

Il l'observa pendant quelques instants puis acquiesça. Il lui tendit pince à épiler et coton imbibé de désinfectant.

_Bon d'accord, prends ça, je reviens. »

Il sortit doucement par la porte, qu'il referma derrière lui. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Nico gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte, il sursauta donc quand une main se posa avec douceur sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Percy assis sur son lit.

« Hum Nico... Il faudrait que tu...tu...r-retires ton T-shirt, dit finalement Percy, les joues en feu.

_Oh... Ou-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Nico en enlevant son T-shirt, le visage cramoisi.

Bien que très mal à l'aise, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver très agréables les mains chaudes de Percy qui le manipulait délicatement jusqu'à ce que...

« AÏE ! Mais ça fait mal !

_Je suis désolé Nico, reste immobile je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je suis vraiment désolé.

_Arrêtes de t'excuser, Percy. Je peux comprendre que tu étais en colère, moi aussi je le suis. Finissons-en avec ça.

Nico était légèrement agacée par ses excuses répétées, et la douleur n'arrangeait pas les choses.

_Non, j'aurais dû me contrôler, si je ne m'étais pas déchaîné comme ça tu ne serais pas ici.

_Stop ! La discussion est close, je ne t'en veux pas. Un point c'est tout. »

Bien que se sentant encore coupable, Percy n'insista pas. Une fois de plus, il se dit qu'il faisait un piètre ami pour Nico, alors que lui avait été là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Honteux, il continua en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Will revint dans la pièce lorsque la dernière épine fut enlevée. Il jeta un coup d'œil, notant la proximité entre Percy et Nico. Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil que Nico ignora délibérément. Will tendit ensuite le nectar et l'ambroisie à Nico.

« Tiens avale ça tu en auras besoin. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu restes ici pour la nuit Nico, le temps que cela fasse effet. »

Nico acquiesça en mâchant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, il obéit donc docilement. Comme depuis deux ans, l'ambroisie avait pour lui un goût de gâteau d'anniversaire avec du glaçage. _Bleu le glaçage_ , pensa-t-il en avalant. Il savait très bien à partir de quel souvenir cela venait mais il ignora ce détail.

« Je vais retourner à mon bungalow. Je passerai te voir demain matin Nico. Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit Percy.

Percy sortit de l'infirmerie et s'enferma dans son bungalow. Le sommeil peina à venir. Colère, frustration et culpabilité bouillonnait dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de se détendre. Finalement, il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité de cauchemars.

À l'infirmerie, une fois la porte refermé derrière le fils de Poséidon, Will se tourna brusquement vers Nico.

« Alors ! Vas-y raconte-moi tout. »

 **A/N : Voilà ! Bon désolé la prophétie ne vaut certainement pas celles de Rick, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. J'espère que cela vous a plus quand même. À Bientôt.**


	6. Chapitre 5: Visite d'une sagesse enragée

FANFICTION

 **A/N : Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Il est bien plus court que les autres, et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas été très inspirée par la visite d'Athéna, j'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous conviendra. Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **La Sadique : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait plaisir à lire ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par ce chapitre, l'histoire sera plus intéressante lorsque la quête aura commencée je pense. En attendant bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5 : La Sagesse enragée nous rend visite**

« Il a provoqué un ouragan ?! Dans les bois ?! s'exclama Will.

Nico venait de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

_Oui, je peux te dire que j'ai eu peur, et pourtant j'en ai vu des choses flippantes. N'en parles pas à Percy, il se sent déjà assez mal comme ça.

_Il peut ! Tu as vu dans quel état il t'a mis ?!

_Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Moi aussi j'ai déjà perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs.

L'épisode avec Bryce Lawrence lui revint en mémoire. Jamais il n'avait revécu une telle colère. Percy avait eu les mêmes symptômes. Il ne se rappelait absolument rien de ce qui s'était passé. Will, les lèvres pincées, acquiesça.

_Bon d'accord. D'un autre côté, je n'arrive pas vraiment à lui en vouloir. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, Ils trouvent le moyen de le renvoyer dans une quête. Au moins, tu seras là pour le contrôler. C'est peut-être ta chance Nico » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Nico roula des yeux et l'ignora. Il avait d'autres choses pour lesquelles il devait s'inquiéter. À ce moment, Percy entra dans l'infirmerie.

« Alors Nico, comment ça va ?

_Je suis presque complètement remis ne t'inquiètes pas.

_Presque ? Il faudrait peut-être que tu restes encore un peu ? Will qu'est-ce que tu en….

_Non ! Tais-toi ! Tu vas lui donner des idées, s'écria Nico précipitamment. Une baby-sitter, c'est largement suffisant.

_Hé ! s'outragea Will. Excuses-moi de me préoccuper de ta santé ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

_Je me préoccupe de ma santé !

Will lui lança un regard faussement surpris.

_Ah bon ? Première nouvelle !

Percy et Will rigolèrent à la mine outrée de Nico. Celui-ci décida de les ignorer.

_Allons manger, je meurs de faim. »

Il sortit et Percy le suivit. Ils s'assirent chacun à leur table après avoir sacrifié une partie de leur nourriture. Ils étaient tous deux très tendus. Il fallait s'attendre à une visite prochaine de la déesse, et ni Percy, ni Nico, n'étaient impatients pour cette rencontre. Soudain, un flash de lumière éclata au milieu du réfectoire. Une chouette chevêche apparut, vola jusqu'à Percy et se posa sur sa table. Son regard jaune fixait Percy d'un air malveillant. Par reflexe, celui-ci se recula le plus possible sur sa se méfiait de tous ce qui pouvait venir d'Athéna. Elle s'envola soudain et se posa dans un arbre à la lisière de la forêt. Percy et Nico s'observèrent durant quelques instants.

« Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix, dit Percy d'un ton sombre.

_Oh que non.

_On a plus qu'à la suivre.

_Allons-y alors. »

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et coururent ensemble jusqu'à la forêt. Ils suivirent la chouette durent une quinzaine de minutes, quand ils débouchèrent non loin du Bunker 9. Un olivier se dressait non loin de là, et la chouette s'y posa. Instantanément, elle disparut.

« C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais vu cet olivier avant...

_C'est normal je viens de le faire apparaître. Cette Colonie manque cruellement d'oliviers »dit une voix derrière eux.

En une seconde, Percy et Nico se retournèrent, brandissant chacun son épée. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Athéna, ils se redressèrent sans pour autant quitter leur position de combat.

« Baissez vos armes, nous avons à discuter.

Ils baissèrent leurs armes à contre coeur. Percy était déjà sur les nerfs, et la présence de la mère de son ex n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ses yeux étaient assombris par la méfiance.

_Lady Athéna, que nous veut le plaisir de votre visite.

_J'éviterai l'insolence avec moi Perseus Jackson, estime-toi heureux que je ne vous ai pas déjà pulvérisés pour ne pas vous être agenouillés et avoir pointé vos armes sur moi.

Percy grimaça à l'évocation de son prénom.

_Bien, il me faut vous confier une quête. Mon égide a été brisée, il va vous falloir me la reconstruire.

_Pourquoi vous ne l'amenez tout simplement pas à Hephaïstos ?

Nico soupira. Une fois de plus, Percy parlait sans réfléchir. Il allait vraiment se faire tuer un de ces jours.

_Jeune ignorant ! Mon égide est composée du Gorgonéïon, et si celui-ci n'est pas fourni par un demi-dieu, il perd tout intérêt magique. Autant prendre n'importe quel bouclier dans ce cas-là.

_Vous n'avez qu'à faire ça !

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux de la déesse. Percy dut la remarquer car il se mordit la lèvre. Nico évita de se ridiculiser en lorgnant sur les lèvres du fils de Poséidon. Il tenta de calmer le jeu.

_ Lady Athéna, veuillez excuser Percy, il a eu une nuit assez agitée...

_Il est temps pour moi de partir, dit-elle abruptement.

_Quoi ! Aucun indice ? Aucune aide ? S'exclama Percy.

À ces mots, Athéna se tendit. Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus, prenant la couleur des nuages d'orage. Son ton était froid et dur.

_Ne pense pas que j'ignore ton comportement à l'égard de ma fille Perseus Jackson. Tu lui as brisé le cœur, et je ne compte pas te faciliter la tâche, ni même essayer de te la rendre un peu plus agréable. Fais bien attention Perseus Jackson, je te surveille, et la moindre erreur te sera fatale. »

Percy et Nico eurent juste le temps de détourner le regard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un flash aveuglant. Percy fulminait, et lorsque Nico vit de l'eau se diriger vers lui, il posa une main sur son épaule. Percy se détendit immédiatement, et l'eau disparut dans le sol.

« Merci Nico, il va falloir que je contrôle mes excès de colère.

_Oui je confirme, dit le fils d'Hadès en rigolant.

Percy ne put s'empêcher de penser que Nico était bien plus attractif lorsqu'il riait.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai, continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Allez viens il faut aller raconter ça à Chiron. »

À ces mots, le fils de Poséidon ressentit une douce chaleur à la poitrine. Décidant d'y réfléchir plus tard, il se dirigea vers la Grande Maison. Percy repensa à l'altercation de la veille et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas la faute de Chiron, et il avait déversé toute sa colère sur le vieux centaure. Celui-ci avait dû être très blessé par ses propos. Lorsqu'il entra, il entoura Chiron de ses bras et s'excusa de son comportement. Chiron lui rendit son étreinte, ne lui tenant pas rigueur de son comportement. Il comprenait que le demi-dieu puisse être en colère. Percy et Nico lui racontèrent la visite d'Athéna, et Chiron les encouragea à préparer leur départ. Celui-ci fut prévu pour deux jours plus tard, et les deux demi-dieux retournèrent à leur bungalow respectifs.


	7. Iris Messages: Larmes, Joies, Au Revoir

FANFICTION

 **A/N : Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Désolé de ce break, mais septembre arrive et mon rythme d'écriture va être ralenti. Je vous conseille de mettre une alerte pour être prévenu du moment où je posterai car cela risque d'être irrégulier. Un petit clin d'œil à ma meilleure amie dans ce chapitre, je pense que tu le verras vite.**

 **CHAPITRE 6 : Iris Messages : Larmes, Joies, Au Revoir**

Le lendemain, Percy rassemblait ses affaires lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière.

« Percy ?

_Annabeth ?

Surpris était un euphémisme pour décrire l'état de Percy. Annabeth ne l'avait pas contacté depuis son départ, et elle avait insisté sur l'absence totale d'appels entre eux.

_Alors c'est vrai ? Tu pars pour une nouvelle quête ?

Sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude.

_Oui, une prophétie nous a désigné Nico et moi, dit-il d'un ton amer.

Elle soupira.

_Ecoute Percy. Je voulais simplement te dire que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi durant ce mois. J'ai finalement accepté notre rupture. Je me rends compte maintenant que c'est mieux ainsi. Nous n'étions peut-être pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Du moins, le Tartare nous a empêché de le découvrir...

Percy resta silencieux, se contentant d'acquiescer. Il était content qu'elle se soit calmée, et qu'elle commence à se comporter raisonnablement.

_J'espère tout de même qu'on restera amis. Comme avant.

Son ton était plein d'interrogation et d'espoir. Percy n'hésita pas longtemps. Il voulait aller de l'avant. Il était temps d'arrêter ces enfantillages. Et puis, sa meilleure amie lui manquait.

_Bien sûr ! Je ne suis rien sans ma meilleure amie.

Le visage d'Annabeth s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

_Super ! J'espère que tu as un plan ?

_Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

_Fais attention à toi Cervelle d'Algues !

_Toujours Puits de Sagesse ! »

Il passa la main à travers la brume et l'arc-en-ciel disparut. Il était heureux qu'ils ne soient plus en mauvais termes. Il décida d'appeler sa mère pour la mettre au courant des derniers événements. Il avait repoussé l'échéance le plus possible, mais ils partiraient le lendemain et sa mère méritait d'être au courant. Il sortit une drachme de sa poche et la lança dans sa fontaine.

« Ô Iris, accepte mon offrande, montre-moi Sally Jackson à New York City. »

Le visage de sa mère apparut aux côtés de Paul, son époux. Ils étaient tous deux en train de cuisiner, Paul devant l'évier et Sally assise à une table. Le ventre rebondi de sa mère l'empêchait de rester assise trop longtemps, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi travailleuse. Elle sourit largement lorsqu'elle aperçut Percy.

« Percy ! Comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps que tu ne nous as pas contacté !

Percy s'en voulut aussitôt, réalisant qu'il avait complètement oublié de la contacter ce mois-ci.

_Je suis désolée Maman, j'ai complètement oublié. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses à la Colonie...

_Tu as des nouvelle d'Annabeth ?

Elle était au courant de sa rupture avec la fille d'Athéna, et avait compati à ses explications. C'était la vie de son fils, elle s'était donc contentée de le soutenir sans juger. Décidément, sa mère était la meilleure.

_Oui, elle m'a appelé aujourd'hui ! On s'est réconcilié ! Nous allons rester amis, c'est mieuc comme ça.

_Je suis contente pour toi mon chéri. Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

Elle avait remarqué l'air soucieux de son fils, ce qui la préoccupait.

_Eh bien...je... je vais...

C'était tellement difficile, il savait déjà comment elle allait réagir et il ne voulait pas voir ça. Elle ne le pressa pas, redoutant le pire.

_Nico et moi nous allons... partir pour une nouvelle quête dès demain.

Sa mère lâcha l'assiette qu'elle tenait, qui se fracassa au sol. Elle plongea la tête dans ses mains. Paul fut aussitôt à ses côtés pour la réconforter.

_Je suis désolé Maman. S'il-te-plaît ne pleurs pas ! Je pars avec Nico !

Il ne dit pas que tout se passerai bien, sachant l'un comme l'autre que c'était peu probable. Il ne mentirait pas à sa mère.

_S'il-te-plaît Percy fais attention à toi, dit-elle d'un voix tremblotante d'inquiétude. Et à Nico.

_Je ferai tout ce que je peux, tu le sais.

_Oui je le sais, soupira-t-elle l'air résigné. Elle savait très bien qu'il devait se soumettre à la prophétie, mais ça n'était pas moins difficile pour elle. Chaque nouvelle prophétie risquait dde le tuer un peu plus. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son petit garçon.

_Je dois y aller Maman. Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi Percy, je t'aime. Fais attention à toi. »

Il passa une nouvelle fois sa main à travers l'arc-en-ciel avant de fondre en larme.

Au même moment, Nico conversait avec Hazel par Iris Message dans son bungalow.

« Nico tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ?

Niso soupira. Il lui avait raconté les événements des derniers jours et Il était difficile pour lui de ne pas paraître inquiet face à elle.

_Oui Hazel, j'ai été personnellement désigné dans la prophétie, tout comme Percy. Tu sais autant que moi que nous n'avons pas le choix.

_Nico, on ne peut jamais interpréter une prophétie, tu le sais mieux que moi !

Le visage de Bianca passa devant les yeux de Nico. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Oh oui, il le savait.

_Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne sont, s'il-te-plaît, dit Nico d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

_D'accord je n'insiste pas, dit-elle dans un soupir. Prends bien soin de toi Fratellone.

Son cœur se serra. Durant le temps passé ensemble à bord de l' _Argo II,_ Nico avait appris enseigné quelques mots d'italiens à Hazel, et le surnom était resté.

_Toi aussi Sorellina, tu vas me manquer. »

il coupa l'appel avant que les larmes ne puissent couler. Les souvenirs de Bianca étaient toujours très douloureux. Il ne voulait pas qu' Hazel vive le même calvaire. Il se promit qu'il ferait tout son possible pour revenir, pour Hazel. C'était la seule famille qui lui restait. Il finissait de se frotter les yeux lorsqu'on l'interpella :

« Nico ? Tu es là ?

Nico fut pétrifié de surprise. Annabeth, par Iris Message, tentait de le contacter. Plein d'appréhension, il répondit :

_Oui Annabeth, je suis là.

_Chiron m'a prévenu pour la quête.

_Vraiment ? Et tu... tu as parlé à Percy ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que le couple ne se reforme.

_Oui. Je suis passé à autre chose, tout comme lui. Nous allons rester amis.

Nico se décontracta tout en essayant de ne pas le montrer. Il avait peut-être encore une chance après tout. Annabeth ne manqua pas cette détente soudaine.

_Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour lui ?

Il se tendit de nouveau. Son regard gris inquisiteur ne laissait passer aucune de ses pensées, et le fixait intensément.

_Je...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_Nico...J'ai vu comment tu le regardais. Moi aussi il y a un temps où je le regardais comme cela.

Il ne dénia plus. Il n'insulterait pas son intelligence pour ça.

_J'espère ne pas recevoir une malédiction dans les deux prochains jours dit Nico pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_À vrai dire, je pensais plutôt à une bénédiction.

Elle rit devant ses grands yeux étonnés.

_Ne fais pas cette tête-là voyons. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Et je pense que tu peux lui apporter. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas effrayé par ses pouvoirs. Ne te décourage pas Nico, il te remarquera. Il remarque toujours la loyauté. Après tout, ce n'est pas son défaut fatal pour rien. Veille sur lui Nico. Je me fais du soucis à son sujet. Le Tartare n'a pas été bénéfique pour lui. Il a été brisé, et il va falloir recoller les morceaux.

Nico était surpris, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Annabeth le pousse dans les bras de Percy.

_Mais...Il n'est pas...Je veux dire...

_Pas gay ? Honnêtement Nico, Percy est quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit, je ne pense pas que ça le freinerait. Ne te sous-estimes pas Nico, tu as beaucoup d'atouts à offrir, et plus de qualités que tu ne le penses.

Nico se sentit étrangement réconforté par ces mots. Annabeth était plutôt douée pour lire les gens, il lui faisait confiance là-dessus.

_Je dois te laisser Nico, reprit-elle. Prends soin de toi. Et de lui. »

La brume s'évapora, la blonde avec. Nico était perplexe. Mais plutôt heureux. Ce n'était pas le style d'Annabeth de mentir sur ce genre de choses. À moins qu'elle ne veuille se venger. Nico décida de rester prudent. Juste au cas où. Il sortit de son bungalow pour voir où en était Percy de son paquetage. Il toqua à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Il appela Percy, mais personne ne répondit. Il se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas là quand il entendit un sanglot. À l'intérieur du bungalow. Il entra doucement, et tomba sur Percy, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, sanglotant sur son lit.

« Percy ? Percy qu'est-ce qui se passe, l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

_Je...Je v-viens d'app-appeler ma mè-ère, répondit-il d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Oh. Nico ne sut pas quoi dire. Il se doutait bien que Sally Jackson n'avait pas dû bien prendre le départ de son fils.

_Tu-tu sais Nico, reprit Percy, je suis contente qu'elle soit en-enceinte. Elle aura au moins un enfant nor-normal.

Nico fut horrifié à ces mots. Comment Percy pouvait-il penser cela !

_Percy ! Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille. Ta mère t'aime. Elle ne pourrait rêver d'un meilleur fils.

_Tu p-parles, je ne suis qu'un p-poids, je ne fais que l'inquiéter et la faire pleurer.

_Percy stop ! Ta mère serait si triste sans toi. Et tu le sais ! C'est bien toi qui m'as dit une fois que c'est ta mère qui refusait de t'éloigner d'elle pour t'emmener à la Colonie.

Il prit Percy par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il reprit :

_Elle t'aime ! Paul t'aime ! Annabeth ! Grover ! Jason ! Piper ! Frank ! Hazel ! Tous les autres ! Et moi aussi !

Nico se tut soudainement. Il regarda Percy qui l'observait attentivement.

_Tu le penses vraiment ?

_Bien sûr.

Percy l'étreignit alors de toutes ses forces, les larmes aux yeux. Nico referma doucement ses bras sur lui, et lui caressa doucement le dos pour le calmer. Il se détendit enfin.

_Merci Nico, je suis vraiment un très mauvais ami.

_Ne dis pas ça. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as sorti de cette urne.

_Oui c'est vrai, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

_Ne bouges pas, je reviens. »

Nico se leva précipitamment et courut jusqu'au réfectoire. Là il invoqua un plateau entier de bonbons et cupcakes, tous bleus. Il se saisit ensuite de Coca bleu et retourna au bungalow 3 en veillant à ne rien renverser. Il tendit enfin le tout à Percy.

« Tiens, ça devrait te remonter le moral.

_Merci Nico ! »

Il posa sa main sur la jambe de Nico en un geste d'affection. Il souriait largement et ses yeux brillaient. Nico ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Il rougit violemment lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la main sur sa cuisse. Percy le remarqua, mais ne dit rien. Il maintint sa main quelques instants, puis la retira. Automatiquement, les joues de Nico se décolorèrent. Intéressant, Percy se promit d'y repenser plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait profiter de son dernier après-midi avant leur départ. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, et rigolèrent ensemble durant de longues heures. Pour un après-midi, ils oublièrent tout. Les prophéties, les dieux, les obligations. Pour un après-midi, ils redevinrent des adolescents ordinaires. Il se séparèrent le soir venu pour aller dormir. Tous deux dormirent d'un sommeil profond, pour la première fois libre de tous cauchemars depuis longtemps.


	8. Chapitre 7: Mégères à tête de serpent

FANFICTION

 **A/N : Enfin ce chapitre est terminé ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente, ça a été plus long que prévu... enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.**

 **CHAPITRE 7 : Retrouvailles avec les mégères aux têtes de serpents**

Nico ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira doucement, le temps d'être complètement éveillé. Il soupira en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait. Elle ne risquait pas d'être agréable. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, il se leva, s'habilla et vérifia une dernière fois son paquetage.

Vêtements. _Check_

Provisions et eau. _Check_

Épée. _Check_

Un peu d'espoir...

Nico soupira de nouveau en se frottant les yeux. Pessimiste qu'il était, trouver un peu d'espoir devenait difficile. Au moins il serait avec Percy. Il rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bungalow 3. Il toqua à la porte, et fut accueilli quelques instants plus tard par un Percy vêtu uniquement d'un boxer bleu, un T-shirt du camp à la main. Nico rougit furieusement, ce qui n'échappa pas au fils de Poséidon qui sourit d'un air taquin, comme si il savait ce que Nico pensait à l'instant. Le demi-dieu aux yeux onyx secoua la tête, tentant de se ressaisir et de cacher ce moment d'embarras.

« Percy ! Tu n'es pas encore prêt ?!

_Excuses-moi, je me changeais lorsque tu es arrivé. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et l'invita à rentrer. Nico rougit de plus belle et entra.

Effectivement, toutes les affaires de Percy étaient regroupées dans un sac sur le lit. Celui-ci finit de s'habiller, attrapa sac et stylo, et sortit avec Nico. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Maison, voulant saluer Chiron avant leur départ. Mais celui-ci n'était pas seul.

« Piper ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Piper était partie vivre avec Jason à la Nouvelle Rome pour découvrir là où celui-ci avait vécu toute son enfance. Par la même occasion, elle voulait créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec Jason, histoire de compenser pour ceux fabriqués par Héra. Mais elle n'était pas censée rentrer avant les vacances de Noël.

Elle avait l'air très soucieuse. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par l'inquiétude, ses lèvres pincées. Ses yeux kaléidoscopique étaient voilés, et elle triturait frénétiquement sa plume de Harpie dans ses cheveux.

_J'ai eu une vision sur _Katoptris._

Oh oh. Mauvaise nouvelle. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu sur son poignard, il avait faillit se noyer dans un nymphée. C'était un souvenir qu'il aurait volontiers oublié. Une vision de _Katoptris_ n'était jamais bon signe, ils en avaient suffisamment fait les frais durant la Grande Prophétie.

_Racontes-nous tout.

_Eh bien elle était plutôt brève, mais on pouvait clairement distinguer la Colonie. Elle était attaquée. Par quoi, impossible de le savoir. La vision s'est arrêtée avant que je puisse clairement distinguer le genre de monstre auquel on aurait droit.

Percy et Nico échangèrent de sombres regards. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner la Colonie avant une attaque. Mais ils devaient partir pour la quête le plus vite possible.

_Chiron nous devons repousser notre départ. On ne peut pas laisser la Colonie alors qu'il y a un risque d'attaque !

_Non Percy vous devez partir. Nous avons encore beaucoup de pensionnaires, nous devrions arriver à la protéger.

_Chiron a raison Percy, dit Piper. Vous devez accomplir cette quête au plus vite. D'ailleurs, je tenais à vous donner ça.

Elle sortit de son sac la corne d'abondance et lui tendit. Cette corne était pour elle porteuse de tant de souvenirs, elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Mais elle leur serait beaucoup plus utile qu'à elle, qui la gardait suspendue à un mur. Ni Percy, ni Nico n'esquissèrent le moindre geste pour la prendre.

_Tu es folle Piper ! C'est toi qui as gagné la corne ! On ne peut pas accepter !

_Percy, cette corne ne me sert plus depuis la quête. Elle vous sera plus utile qu'à moi. Au moins je serai sûre que vous ne mourrez pas de faim.

Elle la déposa fermement dans la main de Percy. Elle le défia du regard de lui rendre. Percy ne s'y risqua pas. Elle pouvait être aussi terrifiante qu'Annabeth quand elle voulait.

_Merci Pip's.

_Pas la peine de me remercier.

À ce moment là, une silène d'alarme retentit. C'était une des premières invention du bungalow de Héphaïstos après la guerre. Elle permettait de savoir si des monstres s'approchaient trop près de la frontière magique de la Colonie. Plus il y avait de monstres, plus elle sonnait fort. Actuellement, elle était tellement stridente qu'il était impossible de rester sans recouvrir ses oreilles pendant plus d'une seconde. Elle finit par baisser en intensité, tout le monde étant maintenant au courant. Nico et Percy sortirent de la Grande Maison, l'épée en main, suivis par Piper armée de son épée prise au Boréal et par Chiron armé de son arc. Ils se précipitèrent vers le pin de Thalia, là où l'alarme était la plus forte.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'arbre où Peleus, le gardien de la Toison d'or, sifflait violemment vers un groupe de monstres. Dracanae, Empousai, Telchines, et autres monstres se massaient devant l'arbre, tentant d'éliminer l'obstacle qu'était Peleus. Celui-ci crachait du feu sur les monstres, les carbonisant, et les transperçait de sa queue surmontée de piquants acérés. Mais la masse de monstres était trop grande, et le dragon faiblissait. Certains monstres avaient déjà réussi à le dépasser, franchissant la frontière de la Colonie. Les pensionnaires arrivèrent à leur tour, brandissant leurs armes. Le bungalow d'Athéna élaboraient déjà les stratégies de défense, qu'ils transmettaient aux enfants d'Arès. Ceux-ci étaient guidés par Clarisse, qui hurlait les ordres et répartissait les campeurs sur les lignes de défenses. Les enfants d'Héphaïstos et d'Hermès activaient les pièges laissés après la Seconde Guerre des Géants, aidés par le bungalow d'Hécate. Le bungalow d'Apollon s'était scindé en deux : une partie, dirigée par Will, installait la tente des soins, préparant bandages, ambroisie, nectar et poches de sang; tandis que l'autre partie, composée des archers, grimpait aux arbres, leurs arcs sur le dos. Répartis dans les arbres encerclant les attaquants, ils armèrent leurs arcs et ouvrirent le feu. Des volutes de poussières apparurent de tous côtés, ponctuant l'extinction des monstres abattus.

Les combats s'engagèrent vite, les enfants d'Arès fendant la masse, les bungalows d'Athéna et Niké attaquant sur les flancs. Percy et Nico se joignirent aux Arès, faisant tournoyer leurs épées de tous côtés. Ils combattaient côte à côte, s'éloignant pour se rejoindre quelques mètres plus loin. Percy ne cessait de se fendre, de pourfendre, de décapiter ou d'amputer les monstres, mais il en venait toujours plus. Au moment où il fit voler en poussière une dracanae qui s'approchait de trop près, il entendit un cri :

« Percy ! Baisse-toi !

Sans réfléchir, celui-ci s'abaissa pour voir Nico effectuer une de ses impressionnantes figures. Il voltigea au-dessus de sa tête, atterrit tel un chat sur ses deux pieds et décapita une empousa qui s'apprêtait à attaquer Percy de ses crocs, toutes griffes sorties. Elle se volatilisa, aspergeant Nico de poussière de monstre. Le fils d'Hadès toussa, avalant malencontreusement quelques cendres. Quelle horreur, il ne supportait pas ça. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il grimaça de dégoût, tout en continuant à se battre.

_Merci Nico !

_Pas de quoi ! Concentre-toi, ce n'est pas encore terminé. »

D'autres monstres arrivaient en renfort, mais avant d'avoir pu les rejoindre, ils furent abattus par des flèches. Chiron surgit au galop, l'arc encore brandit.

« Percy ! Nico ! Vous devez partir ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être blessés avant la quête.

_Tu es fou Chiron ! s'exclama Percy. On ne peut pas abandonner le combat en pleine attaque !

_Il a raison Percy ! renchérit Nico tout en éliminant un monstre. On se fatigue trop, et nous perdons du temps pour la quête ! À ce rythme-là, nous serons vite épuisés. »

Percy hésita encore quelques instants, réduisant en poussière d'autres monstres. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser la Colonie en pleine attaque, mais Nico n'avait pas tord. Si ils continuaient ainsi, ils risqueraient d'être blessés pendant le combat et d'être retardés. Il acquiesça enfin, et tous deux se dégagèrent des combats en courant, Chiron couvrant leurs arrières. Celui-ci se tourna une dernière fois vers eux, joignit deux doigts et les éloigna de son cœur vers eux, espérant les protéger du mauvais œil.

Ils dévalèrent la colline et coururent à en perdre haleine dans la forêt, se retournant fréquemment pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Ils ne voyaient rien et pourtant, il leur semblait entendre des frottements et des sifflements non loin, les incitants à ne pas s'arrêter. Soudain, ils freinèrent brusquement. Devant eux, un cours d'eau leur barrait la route. Ils se retournèrent, et elles apparurent enfin. Devant eux se trouvaient les deux gorgones, Euryale et Sthéno. Percy geignit de frustration. _Oh non ! Pas encore ces deux mégères à têtes de serpents,_ pensa-t-il. Elles ne lui avaient vraiment pas manqué. Les deux gorgones avaient très peu changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Toujours les même corps grassouillets, les même pattes de coq, les même défense de sanglier répugnantes qui perçaient de leur mâchoire et les même yeux rougeoyant et serpents vert vif pour Sthéno et corail pour Euryale. Par contre, elles ne portaient plus leurs affreuses robes à fleurs, remplacées par des armures de combat qui recouvraient leur torse et une partie de leurs pattes. Elles avaient une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, leur visage déformé en un rictus de satisfaction.

« Perseus Jackson ! Comment on se retrouve, ricana Euryale. Cette fois, tu vas nous payer pour avoir refermé les portes de la mort. Tu ne t'imagines pas le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour les retrouver ! 4 mois ! Quel enfer !

_Dommage que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps, marmonna Percy. Quelle plaie !

_Tu n'as plus la malédiction d'Achille pour te protéger maintenant, et je ne pense pas que ton petit ami des Enfers te sera suffisant pour nous battre. »

Elle s'élança vivement et tenta de le griffer au flanc gauche. Il recula vivement, gardant une distance de sécurité suffisante. Elle dégaina une épée d'or impérial qu'elle brandit contre lui. Percy se concentra et sentit le tiraillement familier au niveau de son ventre, qui signalait l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Une vague d'eau sortir du lit de la rivière et renversa la gorgone, la désarçonnant momentanément. Mais le répit fut de courte durée. Elle se releva bien vite, trempée et furieuse. Pendant ce temps, Nico avait engagé un combat féroce avec Sthéno, tentant de la désarmer du poignard en bronze céleste qu'elle tenait en main. Étonnamment, elles étaient toutes deux très rapides et bien plus difficiles à battre qu'avant, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. De plus, Percy était clairement en manque d'invincibilité et se devait donc d'être plus que prudent. Il commençait à fatiguer, et fut dont pris par surprise lorsqu'elle se faufila derrière lui et lui administra un coup de griffe, qui traça une profonde marque sanglante au niveau de ses côtes. Il répliqua en lui tranchant sa main ensanglantée, la faisant hurler de douleur. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier sa blessure, il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du monstre, l'éjectant au sol. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever, plantant _Anaklusmos_ en plein cœur. Elle se volatilisa dans un cri et un nuage de poussière. Percy se retourna en entendant le gémissement de Sthéno, qui hurlait la mort de sa sœur. Elle ne vit donc pas Nico se glisser derrière elle. Il la décapita d'un coup d'épée et elle disparut comme sa sœur, ne laissant derrière elle que son poignard en bronze céleste. Nico le ramassa et le rangea dans son sac. Une arme était une arme, et elle ne serait pas de trop. Il se tourna vers Percy pour s'assurer de son état quand il aperçut sa plaie au flanc.

« Percy ! Par les dieux tu es blessé !

Percy écarquilla les yeux puis les baissa rapidement vers la blessure. Il avait complètement oublié, pris dans le combat.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Nico, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

_Tu te moques de moi ! Ton T-Shirt est détrempé de sang, et vu la couleur, c'est certainement empoisonné !

_Mais non je te dis que tout va... »

Soudain, il se tut. Sa tête tournait affreusement, tout était flou et il se sentait affreusement nauséeux. Il s'écroula, mais fut immédiatement rattrapé par Nico avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol.

« Quel idiot c'est pas possible » marmonna Nico en l'allongeant, la tête sur ses genoux.

Il compressa vigoureusement la plaie et le saignement cessa après quelques agonisantes minutes. Il observa attentivement la blessure et pâlit. Trois longues griffures parcouraient le flanc gauche de Percy, de la cage thoracique jusqu'au milieu de son ventre. Elles étaient d'un rouge très sombres,, et la peau autour étaient violacées et parcourut de veinures noires. C'était très mauvais signe, la plaie était gravement empoisonnée. Voilà, même pas une heure qu'ils étaient partis et déjà ils étaient immobilisés. En soupirant, Nico souleva Percy et le transporta jusqu'au bord de la rivière. Là, il fit boire Percy, lui donna de l'ambroisie et du nectar et attendit. Au bout de quelques instants, le fils de Poséidon rouvrit des yeux encore incertains. Impulsivement, il caressa doucement sa joue pour le rassurer, et celui-ci se détendit. Nico plia alors sa veste et la cala sous la tête de Percy. Il devait aller chercher du bois pour pouvoir se réchauffer. Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

« Nico ?

Le fils d'Hadès se retourna. Percy le regardait, les yeux brillants et grands ouverts. À son expression, on voyait bien qu'il avait de la fièvre. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, son regard trouble, les joues rouges et le front couvert de sueur. Il devait certainement être dans les vapes. Nico s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Percy tu devrais te reposer, tu as une blessure qui doit guérir.

_Reprends-moi sur tes genoux s'il-te-plaît, dit-il en tendant les bras. »

Okay, là c'était inquiétant. Il n'était pas dans les vapes, il délirait complètement. Heureusement qu'ils étaient à côté d'une rivière. Nico partir faire le plein d'eau, le fit boire à nouveau et épongea son front.

« Nico, gémit encore Percy.

_Oui Percy, je suis là, le rassura-t-il en caressant son front.

Il reposa sa tête sur ses genoux, lui-même le dos calé contre un arbre. Le bois devrait attendre. Sans réfléchir, il caressa doucement les cheveux du bruns. Après tout, le brun ne se souviendrait de rien. Hein ?

_Je suis désolé Nico, dit Percy dans un souffle en refermant ses bras autour de la taille de Nico.

Nico ne voyait pas son visage, mais il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues puis s'écraser sur son T-Shirt.

_Désolé pour quoi Percy ?

_Pour tellement de choses... pour Bianca, pour Bob, pour toi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et je ne t'ai jamais rendu la pareil. J'ai honte d'être un si mauvais ami, honte de ne pas être à ta hauteur, honte de te décevoir sans cesse.

Nico attrapa doucement son menton et le releva vers lui.

_Tais-toi Percy, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne dois pas te reprocher la mort de Bianca et je n'aurais pas dû te le reprocher non plus, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Pour Bob non plus d'ailleurs. Et moi ? Regarde, je suis là, je vais bien, j'ai des amis, une famille. Je suis enfin heureux. Et c'est grâce à toi. J'ai perdu ma sœur c'est vrai, mais j'ai vécu beaucoup de bonnes choses ces trois derniers mois. J'ai appris à connaître Will, Lou, Cécile et tellement d'autres. J'ai Hazel, Jason, Reyna et tous mes amis. Je vivrai encore plein de bonnes choses. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire merci. Je n'aurai pas eu tout ça sans toi.

Avant de pouvoir le regretter, il prit le visage de Percy entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

_Dors maintenant. »

Il continua de lui caresser les cheveux, jusqu'à ce que les traits de Percy se détendent et qu'il sombre dans le sommeil. Oui, heureusement que Percy ne se rappellerait rien de tout ça. Mais du moment que Nico s'en rappelait, cela lui suffisait.


End file.
